herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ram
Ram and Rom are the human forms of the White Sisters and the younger twin sisters of Blanc. While both resemble their older sister, they resemble each other more so. Both girls are introduced in MK-2 and go with the other sisters to save the Hearts. Ram is the more dominant sister and is Pink themed. While Rom is the shyer one and is light blue themed. They are shown using staffs in battle but they seem to wield them differently. They both return in Neptunia V. Personality As they are twins, Rom and Ram happen to look alike. But they also have many differences. Ram is the one most like Blanc in terms of personality. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with Rom and could be considered the dominant of the two twins. She may also have an attitude or a short fuse. She sees herself as being stronger than Rom, such as in the one bad ending when she kept a straight face over the ordeal until seeing Rom break down and start crying. Rom happens to resemble Blanc the most physically. She seems to be very quiet and possibly even shy in comparison, and doesn't say much. Rom sometimes seems upset or nervous by how Ram acts or what she does. But otherwise she lets Ram do as she pleases with her. The twins never leave the house without the other. When Rom cries over her older sister Blanc's kidnapping, Ram reluctantly follows along to help Nepgear and the others. It is suggested that they seem to enjoy making Blanc angry, as revealed in the true ending of the game. And also revealed during the Manga. White Sisters As the white sisters, Ram and Rom wear the exact same HDD outfit. Also like Blanc before them, they appear to be the youngest of the group. When comparing them to Uni and Nepgear, the White Sisters cover more of their bodies and lack noticeable chest development. However, their chests are usually covered so it's unknown if there's much of a change or not. Appearance As they are twins, it's only natural that they dress the same. The only differences will be color or positions of certain items. They have matching hair styles, though Ram's is noticeably longer and reaches her chest while Rom's only reaches her shoulders. Both of them have dark blue eyes and while Ram is usually smiling or smirking. Rom usually has a neutral or frowning expression. They wear winter jackets over plain gray and white over-all dresses. Ram's jacket is pastel pink while Rom's is pastel blue. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. Both wear caps like Blanc's and have boots resembling their jackets. They also both wear shoulder purses. Ram's extra color is bright blue while Rom's is hot pink. Height is 132 cm. As White Sisters the girls hair style changes to be shorter with messier/more bangs and side parts with a very long strand/part of hair over their shoulders, Ram's strand hangs over her left shoulder while Rom's hangs over her right. Although not as obvious, Ram's hair is still longer. Ram's eyes become bright blue while Rom's turn bright pink. They gain a white suit like outfit resembling a bathing suit with pink on the outer parts and neck, Long gloves with a thick pink line going down the center and at the top. The boot like parts are connected to the body suit by the outer bands with big pink pieces while the boot itself is all white except for the foot part. Powers and Abilities Ram and Rom repersent the classic two mage classes: Black Mage and White Mage. Ram is the Black Mage of the two twins. While her attack power is nothing impressive, her Magic power is pretty high. Most of her skills focus on attacking the enemy or debuffing them. She has two healing skills, but they aren't really useful. Rom is the White Mage and focus on healing mostly. She has some of the best healing skills in the game and has a few attack spells. Her attack power is also weak and so is her defense. The twins are characters you have to build their SP up early for them to be really useful early on. They can easily be replaced by other characters, so they are at best when partners. Pair Blanc with Rom, and then pair a character who has trouble doing combos and building SP with Ram. Both Ram or Rom can achieve special pair combos with their sister, Blanc whether seperate or all together. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Trivia *Both twins are based on a Nintendo DS. *Ram's name comes from "Random Access Memory" while Rom's name comes from "Read Only Memory". *It's been stated that Ram is the older sister. Though it's unknown if this is real or just how she sees it. In the English version of the game Ram tells a suprised Nepgear that Rom is actually older. Rom however admits that Ram acts like the older sister. So it may be different in both versions. *Just like White Heart, upon being defeated the first time they retreat. *Another way to tell the twins apart, besides color, hair length, and expression is by direction. Most of Ram's things are on the left while Rom's will be on the right. From our view however, Ram is on the right hand, while Rom is on the left. *In a recent popularity poll, Ram placed 18th while Rom oddly placed 10th, making Ram the least popular sister of the Hearts AND Goddesses. *The twins are influenced by Nana and Popo from Ice Climbers based on the colors. External link *Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki *Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Staff Wielders Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teams Category:Anime Heroes Category:Axemen Category:Healers Category:Partners in Training Category:Deities Category:Princesses Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good